Mentor
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: AU. TeFu oneshot. Fuji rediscovers his hidden passion for music. And learns more than he had expected.


**Disclaimer: **I'm a pacifist. Declaring that I own them would result conflicts. And I can't stand them.

**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji

**Genres: **AU, Romance, Drama, a little bit of angst (or so I thought) Oneshot of TeFu goodness.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, a sort of student-teacher relationship, but yeah, not remotely…hahaha, just read and find out and tell me if you think so. Unbeta-ed goodness.

**A/N: **Hi dear readers! It's been such a long while since I've written a oneshot. The story is inspired by my undying but unrequited love for music (violinist and pianist wannabe). And a result for watching music-related animes. Compensation again for not updating The Lapse of Oblivion for weeks (I'm having a hard time writing Fuji's POV, heh) Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews~!

**Who wants some beta-reader?**I'm on the look out for something to do this vacation, and if you would happen to like my helping hand for your stories, please do ask me, I'd be glad to beta read! PM me if anyone's interested, read my member profile and/or beta reader profile for some info about this, thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Mentor**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

It was one of the days when Fuji thanked the heavens for giving him the talent of a genius. Not that all he wants was the benefit of it, learning easy and all, finding complex things as easy as the alphabet unlike almost everyone around him would think so. It's just that, being a tensai makes him closer to his passion. Tennis, for once, had been in his interest and being able to play exceptionally good in the said sport was beyond happiness. And of course, it came to no difference when it comes to his other hidden love, his love for music.

Even past his childhood, back on his family's place back in Chiba, he'd had a strong attachment for his piano. His grandparents were music enthusiast and he guessed it was passed down on him as well. He could remember how he spent countless past times sitting in front of the piano, just playing along, forgetting about his surroundings and immersing solely on his favored passion.

But like any other toy, one would get used to it and put it aside when the inevitable time comes. Fuji got all caught up with his tennis that he almost never played the piano for almost seven years ever since junior high. He was already graduating from high school when his eyes fell once again on his ever so loved piano when he happened to visit his place back in Chiba one holiday week before his upcoming graduation.

He remembered staring at it for a good whole five minutes before he could even realize that it was his piano, his beloved piano that stood before him. He let out a soft cry of newfound delight and scurried over his piano, letting his fingers roam around its sleek polished surface that even time never marred. It was dusty but still pristine. He thanked his relatives who stayed when they left for taking care of it. They said that they knew he wouldn't abandon his first love. True, music was his first love, even before tennis came and photography made its way to his interest list. He might have reached the sky with his tennis skill that surpassed his knowledge on it; he couldn't ignore the sudden calling of the instrument before him.

Opening the lid, he sat down in front of it and removed the red coverlet cloth laid on top of the keys. Gently he let his fingers familiarize himself with the smooth texture once more, feeling a bit nostalgic as he was overwhelmed with his childhood memories together with his piano on his head. How he missed this instrument. How he longed to hear the gentle, moving music it produces that calms even the most violent of all storms inside him again for the past years.

He pressed down a key, remembering the sound it emitted too well. He remembered yet again the first time he sat and faced this piano, and in the bliss of the excitement, he jammed all the keys with all his little, unskilled fingers could reach and became ecstatic with the sound or preferably noise that he was making. He remembered Yuuta grumbling, complaining loudly that he's not even making any decent sounds except noises. He swore that very moment that he would learn how to play the piano and die trying, he added, chuckling as Yuuta rolled his eyes childishly. After that he crawled underneath the bed of his grandparents, in the hope of finding their books of musical scores and sheets from famous composers.

Upon his discovery, he began self-teaching himself about the piano. Since no one else plays after his grandparents died, he was left to start from the very scratch. And in the matter of days, he learned and memorized the do-re-mi scale. Weeks, he learned where the corresponding so-fa syllables are in the piano. Months, he learned by and by how to read notes. And after about the span of two months, he was already playing smoothly. Fuji's family was startled when he played an outstanding piece for them during a particular Sunday family get-together. And from then on, he'd fallen hard for music.

Fuji's fingers were now softly playing the piano, closing his eyes, letting whatever composition he could remember on his head flow down to his hands and onto the piano. Soon, he was submerged in the calm and bliss of softly moving his fingers around the instrument he'd missed too much. A smile flashed from his face as he mentally scolded himself childishly for almost neglecting this little yet important passion of his. He felt his head move with the flow of the melody, and he smiled wistfully again.

Last few notes were struck, and he ended his playing. And then he heard applause coming from behind.

It was his sister and his mother, tears silently pouring from their faces.

"Nee-san, Kaa-san, what's wrong?"

"Syusuke, we've missed you playing the piano. You're still exceptional even after years of not playing it." Yumiko said, smiling and wiping her tears away. Fuji beamed gratefully, letting his fingers trail over the piano again.

"Thank you. I've missed this too, a lot actually." He gazed at the instrument for a while, thinking. "Ne, Kaa-san, is it okay for you if I take up some lesson to improve my piano playing? I mean aside from my major course, of course, after I graduate."

"Of course, if that's what you want, Syusuke. We will be proud to have our own Beethoven in the house." Yoshiko said, smiling proudly at his son. Fuji thanked them again and immersed himself again with flowing melody as he played again.

He was yet again losing himself with his lost symphony.

---

Graduation came and he was soon off to find an apartment for him to stay within the vicinity of his university. He also inquired to a music school not far from his university for a three times a week piano lessons. He was told to audition to get in, and when the day came, they were mesmerized with his playing that they'd almost agree the moment he'd started playing a wee bit of piece. Said he was someone rare that nobody should let slip. And he was glad they thought so.

Term started with his piano lessons to boot. He was excited that he couldn't even stay focus with the time he spent inside the campus. His piano lessons were scheduled Monday, Wednesday and Friday on the afternoon. It was a good thing his class in his university was only for morning. He was practically inching to play the piano, his unearthed passion fueling him again, much like the thrill he felt while he was still playing tennis. But of course, he didn't really give up tennis; he even took it up for his P.E. class. Music was just something he needed his focus on for the moment.

The fateful day came, his first piano lesson. Scanning his schedule, he located one of the designated music room he was told where he would have his lessons. Inside there was two well-polished piano, its grandiose gleaming. Excited to play, Fuji dropped his things on the chair and sat at the nearest piano, lifting up the lid and examining it, fingers already eager to play. His sensei still hadn't come, and he could hold it no longer so he started playing. He was beginning to loose himself with the music he was creating when the door opened.

A kind middle aged man entered. "Ah, Fuji-kun, sorry for the hold-up, something came up." Beside him, a bespectacled young man not a few years older than him followed inside, closing the door behind. Their gaze met for a short while and the stoic-looking man diverted his gaze on the piano instead.

"Fuji-kun, I'm sorry but your supposed- to-be instructor suddenly had urgent matters to take care of and asked for a leave just a few hours ago so I have to find some substitute for him for the time being." He stepped aside with a kind smile and gripped the shoulder of the bespectacled man gently. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's about to finish his studies here in the academy, oh, he's overflowing with talent on the piano, I swear to you, Fuji-kun. He's agreed to teach for now, he was planning to stay as an instructor here too, am I right, Tezuka-kun?" he nudged the taller man, coaxing any reaction or word out of him.

Fuji chuckled. His quick perception on things tells him that Tezuka had never even had a thought on staying. Fuji stood up from the stool and let out a hand. "Boku wa Fuji Syusuke desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Tezuka-sensei."

The kind man behind Tezuka smiled and sauntered off towards the door. "I'll leave you now, Tezuka-kun. Teach him well." With another smile, he disappeared behind the door.

The two of them stood there, with Fuji's outstretched hand between.

With a little sigh, Tezuka shook the offered hand muttering, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice meeting you too." Fuji smiled at his sensei before he finally settled himself on the stool again.

"And, Fuji-kun, don't call me sensei." Tezuka said, pulling the stool of the other piano and sat facing Fuji.

"But you're my sensei; you have the right to be called as one." Fuji mused, his head tilting in inquiry as he stared at his sensei.

"Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun is enough."

"Saa, call me Fuji, I'm not used with honorifics."

"Then drop the honorifics on mine too, to be fair."

"Hai, Tezuka." Fuji said, beaming his signature smile. He shifted his position to face Tezuka. "Ne, Tezuka, how old are you?"

"Turning twenty-one this year."

"Ah, I'm nineteen! So I'm right that you aren't that old." Fuji exclaimed. He examined Tezuka again with interest.

With a short cough, Tezuka said, "Now, can you play something for me?"

Fuji nodded; he had almost forgotten that he was here to learn. Tezuka was interesting enough to let him feel he was talking to someone of the same age.

Turning on his seat, he let his fingers run over the white keys, thinking of what piece on his mind would he play. Finally deciding on the one he was particularly fond with, he began his playing.

He was about to lose himself again on his playing when a voice interrupted him.

"Are you playing a memorized piece?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji smiled and answered smartly, "Obviously."

Tezuka stood up and went behind him. Curious, Fuji turned his back and saw Tezuka fishing out one of the books piled in the chairs behind. He scanned the page and stopped at a particular piece and placed in front of Fuji.

"It is said that memorizing a piece and playing it for everyone is not the meter stick for your capabilities. It is how you play and read notes effectively with no memorization that defines your skill, Fuji."

"Wow, that's the longest sentence you've said, Tezuka." Fuji joked, chuckling as he scanned the sheets. It was quite new to him, having no connections with music for years apart from his classical CDs, but it was worth a challenge.

He started slow, pausing every now and then, messing up over and over again. Tezuka told him to stop and told him that he needed an awful lot of practice with his notes reading and allowed him to play his memorized piece again for him. Fuji was more than happy to agree. He would patch up his earlier sloppy performance and impress his sensei for once.

Finishing up dramatically, he turned to Tezuka who was sitting down beside him again. "How was it?"

Tezuka had his eyes closed, and for a while there Fuji was tempted to poke him awake, but he was merely listening intently. "It was good, but you lost a bit of the high notes and you tend to jumble up some notes on the latter part."

"Ah, I didn't notice."

"But you have a lot of potential." Tezuka added.

"Arigato, _sensei_." Fuji smiled, trying not to laugh out loud as he flinched when he said those words. Teasing his sensei on the first day of lessons is a bit way overboard, but it seems like Tezuka was the type of person that he could have some fun teasing.

"Ne, Tezuka, can you play for me? I want to see how talented sensei is."

Tezuka glanced, as if for some excuse, at the clock. "It's your dismissal time, Fuji. Maybe I could play next time."

Fuji let out a pout before he could stop himself from doing so. He blushed when he met Tezuka's almost questioning gaze about his actions. Great, his childlike tendencies springing up again, and it was in front of his newly acquainted instructor. "Pity, but I still had a lot of time to hear you play, Tezuka." Fuji stood up and picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulders. He watched as Tezuka stood too.

"I'll see you again on Wednesday, Tezuka-sensei." He can't help but tease the taller man again. It was like his face was asking for it. He laughed when he managed to let out a glare from the stoic man.

"Hn."

Fuji turned and headed for the door, stopping to glance at Tezuka again and smiled, "Thanks for the lesson." Tezuka followed shortly, looking intrigued as he silently stood outside the room and watched Fuji's back until he turned on a corner of the corridor and out of sight.

The orange sky greeted Fuji as he steeped out the music school's entrance, his smile unfolding genuinely this time. Piano lessons ahead will be fun. Real fun.

---

Wednesday came and this time Fuji was surprised when he entered the room and Tezuka was already there, waiting for him patiently. Apparently, Tezuka said he has nothing to do and came up here earlier to play when Fuji said he was not late, smirking with his tease.

Their lessons progressed and Tezuka was now letting him practice his notes reading, suggesting every now and then what better technique to do and pointing out his mistakes. He was patient, Tezuka, even as Fuji kept on playing sloppily yet captivating at the same time, the taller man never raised his tone to coax him out of his mistakes. He even tolerated the teasing every now and then even if they do strike a nerve sometimes.

Tezuka said he has talent that could bring him far. And if his teasing and sometimes sadistic whims are included in that package, he would tolerate it. For now. He said he was not the instructor of Fuji forever; he was after all, just a substitute. He even said to Fuji not to torture his real instructor that way or he would be kicked out.

"I'm not that bad, Tezuka." Fuji said, after thundering a note when Tezuka mentioned that a little too nonchalant for Fuji's liking. That's the first time Tezuka had the glimpse of Fuji's ocean blue orbs that as the capability to captivate and take anyone's breathe off. Tezuka felt himself rooted on his spot, subconsciously enthralled with the beauty before him before he shook the thought off.

"Gomen." He murmured, tearing his eyes off Fuji and settling it on the score sheet before him.

"Ah, don't mind me and my mouth. I can be too tactless sometimes, you know. I should be the one apologizing." The startling eyes were out of sight again. Tezuka could breathe again. He was even unaware he was holding his breath. And as his thoughts earlier on, he dismissed it again.

Hours moved fast, and eventually, the session is over. Fuji wanted to tell Father Time to slow things down, he was enjoying his lessons too much. And Tezuka's presence seems to add flavor to it too.

"See ya, Tezuka." He waved and smiled again, before disappearing behind the door.

He was really, really loving his lessons, and it was only the second day.

---

Days came and then weeks came. Tezuka, surprisingly, one session, offered to play for him. Fuji sat, excited like a little boy, on his stool and nodded for Tezuka to start. He played Canon in D Major, a rather familiar piece, but one of Fuji's well-loved compositions. He smiled as he let himself be carried by Tezuka's superb playing. It was skilled, refined and precise, with just the right amount of intensity to such well-known piece. Fuji surveyed how Tezuka's hands moved around the piano's keys, much like he was touching a smooth surface of water gently letting it pass through his hands. He was remarkable. Talented, just what the old man said.

When the last note was hit, Fuji stood up and applauded, beaming brightly. "Maa, Tezuka, you play great! That was impressive!" He stepped forward to Tezuka, moving to shake his hand when the latter stood and it froze Fuji on his spot.

"Thank you, Fuji." Tezuka said, coming closer to Fuji, not knowing his actions. A hand came up and made its way to Fuji's face, cupping it tenderly and affectionately. Fuji's face grew red. Tezuka made to drop his hand back down and break the smothering eye contact before he lost it when Fuji's hand came up to grasp his own and stop it from sliding off.

It was entirely wrong. Wrong to touch each other like that. Wrong to think thoughts when the one you are thinking is your instructor and is a male. Wrong when suddenly you are inching closer to that face and tilting your head when your lips clashed in a tender and chaste kiss.

But the thoughts Fuji had were blown away upon the contact of their lips. It was the bliss of the forbidden ground that was Tezuka, his sensei, his instructor, his mentor. But his mentor was kissing back, and was even snaking his arms on his waist, bringing them painfully closer to each other. And even his own lithe arms found its way to Tezuka's neck, pulling his head down to deepen their first kiss.

When the air thinned, they both drew back hesitantly, as if not wanting their shared moment to end. Both were flushed red, but their eyes sought the answers behind their kiss. Yet, Tezuka leaned down and claimed his lips again, kiss much more passionate and deep than the other one. They didn't know what, but behind their eyes, they knew they saw the same thing. After they broke out of contact, not a word was mentioned. No more touches or even advances were made. The session ended pretty much like they always do, but more awkward than usual.

Everything was usual, Fuji pondered, as he went out the building.

Everything was usual, except that…his heart was beating terribly fast.

Because of Tezuka, his mentor.

---

The next meeting, when Fuji opened the door, it was not Tezuka that he saw anymore. It was a man in his mid thirties who introduced himself as his instructor who took his leave for the past few weeks. Suddenly, his heart felt too heavy, as he sat in front of the piano and started playing some random piece that his instructor told him to play. It was the first time he didn't enjoy even a single second of his piano playing.

His instructor asked him what's wrong. He lied about some major project for his course that was stressing him out. He can't help but glance at the stool next to him, and remembered how Tezuka played there the other day for him and kissed him the after. His heart twanged as the image of them on each other's arms, lost in their little moment, by the piano, flashed on his mind. And then, he lost a note of his almost perfect playing of his favorite composition. He apologized to his instructor again, and continued, wishing that this time; Father Time would pick up his pace.

---

After the excruciatingly long session, he went down the reception desk and asked Tezuka's whereabouts. The lady told him that Tezuka was now back to his class and was preparing for a competition he would join. From the lady, he was told that his instructor had been back for about a week now, and it was Tezuka's request that he continue to instruct Fuji even for three days. His instructor even planned to give Tezuka to him permanently as his instructor when suddenly Tezuka informed them that he will now stop his lessons with Fuji.

And that made Fuji feel bad. Tezuka actually liked what he was doing and if it wasn't for his rash actions the other day that made Tezuka back away. He knew it was wrong, but he still did it anyway. But, he couldn't deny that he was actually longing for it. He knew he had feelings for Tezuka, heck; he fell when he first held gazes with Tezuka. And now, his reckless actions drove the person who was already willing to teach him more, to suddenly disappear. He could have just stopped his stupid actions and they could still have a longer time together. And this is why he hated being too reckless.

---

He gradually declined, his skills were slightly stagnant and his instructor was starting to get impatient with his stubbornness. But he just couldn't put his heart into it. He can't feel the music soaring anymore. And the more he spent time on the room, the more he remembers Tezuka. It pains him, when he remembers Tezuka's words. He couldn't even utter a straight conversation with his instructor, nor could he crack up a joke or his incessant teases that Tezuka warned him not to impose on his instructor.

And he never even called his instructor _sensei_, even once.

---

Days passed and he hadn't even had a glimpse from Tezuka. The competition he was in drew nearer and Fuji decided he would drop by and see it. He missed Tezuka terribly that he was already losing it. Everything around him was deteriorating, and his music went tragically worse. His instructor even warned him if he won't improve on the next lesson, he would be kicked out for being the dunderhead that he is. But Fuji couldn't care less.

It was Tezuka he needed. Tezuka who brought out his seriousness on his passion. Tezuka who motivated his every core to improve on his forte. Tezuka who supported him silently, not using flattery and decorative words to voice out what he really thinks. Tezuka who taught him what music really is about.

Tezuka who taught him how to fall in love.

---

A particular Sunday evening of Tezuka's piano competition, Fuji actually spent his savings for a ticket in the second row. Just to get up close and see Tezuka and hear him play. It turned out to be such a prodigious competition with everyone so outstanding that Fuji was rendered speechless after each stellar performance. And it made him anxious about Tezuka. Not that he doubted Tezuka's ability, it's just everyone gave winning performances just now that he couldn't even tell who's going to go home crestfallen.

At last, after five consecutive exemplary performances came Tezuka's name. Fuji held his breath, finally seeing Tezuka once again for a very long time. And then he came out, looking strikingly handsome in some formal coat and tie attire with his usual stoic features on as he bowed politely to the crowd and settled on the stool. The audience fell in total silence at once. Fuji held his breath.

And Tezuka began, playing Dvorak's Humoresque, a playful tune with an elegant twist of sounds ranging from a fast to a slow one. Tezuka was lost on his playing, and Fuji once again saw how Tezuka's fingers move smoothly over the keys in a hypnotic way. The music produced actually eased their feelings, leaving them smiling serenely. And then Tezuka was finished. And everyone applauded loudly; Fuji did so, feeling tears welling up on his eyes. He wiped them with the back of his hand lest others would notice. Amongst all the performances that blown them all away, Tezuka's was the sole performance who coaxed a smile out of their faces as if the composition and the way he played told them to do so.

For Fuji, it was a winner, if not for the judges, but for him.

---

Fuji was glad he was granted permission by the guards to proceed when he flashed him his student card from the music school with Tezuka's sign as his substitute instructor on them.

But he was actually hesitant to proceed because; Tezuka might not really want to see him. He was after all, been avoid of any Tezuka all the while he spent sessions in the music school. And he had no idea where Tezuka might be lodging. A few contestants passed him, eyeing him with some curious looks. He asked one of them if they know where Tezuka was and one gladly pointed the room that according to him was where Tezuka was.

Fuji lingered, faltering outside the door. He spent a good five minutes staring at the door, willing it to open for him when it did so. His foot automatically stepped back.

"Sensei."

---

Tezuka stared, the hand clutching his bag tightened. Fuji held his gaze, conveying through it how much he missed Tezuka and how blithe he is to witness his performance.

"Congratulations, Tezuka."

Tezuka mentally slapped himself for staring too much and opened his mouth to answer instead. "But I didn't win, Fuji."

Fuji stepped in closer, but still spacious enough for Tezuka to turn around and go if he wanted to do so. "But, Tezuka, you won, for me." Fuji said, honesty brimming over his words that Tezuka couldn't counter.

A moment of silence swept between them, both not knowing what to say.

"Tezuka…I---"

"Fuji, I heard you were not doing any good in your lessons and your instructor was actually planning to…" Tezuka's voice trailed when he saw Fuji's usual smile dropping and his eyes opening to reveal more of his emotions. "Fuji…"

"Tezuka, teach me. Tezuka, come back to me." Azure eyes met Tezuka's hazel eyes and Fuji saw an unmistakable tint of guilt and regret behind Tezuka's eyes. "Please, sensei."

All the attempts Fuji imposed to himself not to slip a word about it died when he saw Tezuka. But hell, he'd be damned not to say what he desperately needs to say. It was Tezuka he needed. Tezuka was his music, his mentor. And he wouldn't learn if it wasn't that very person who gave a much deeper meaning of music to his heart who will guide him.

Before any of them knew it, Tezuka dropped the bag he was holding and rushed to hold Fuji in his arms in a tight embrace. Fuji buried himself on Tezuka's chest, returning the gesture as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck.

And not before long, the words Fuji yearned to hear floated like music through his ears.

"I will, Fuji." Tezuka whispered with assurance strong enough that it made Fuji smile.

"Thank you, my mentor."

---owari---

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews~ **Okay, about the details of the age and all that please pay little attention; I'm not good with those, honestly. Besides they are not actually that much important. (laughs at myself) and Tezuka's merely a student there too, who just happened to be given the task of teaching Fuji, so, I dunno if it falls to the student-teacher category (I guess it does…dunno) So, how was it??? I'm writing Tezuka's POV on this oneshot, and it would make some details here be more elaborated and meaningful (for example, why he chose Dvorak's Humoresque as his contest piece). It would be entitled, **Protégé**, watch out for it guys if you wanted to know Tezuka's thoughts! Up for a sequel? Hahah, I have no plans but if you guys insist, I might be able to conjure one out of nowhere (hopefully). I'll be updating As the Pendulum Swings today as well. Thanks again. Reviews are much accepted!


End file.
